Annabeth goes to Percy's school one shots
by Thechildofchaos5
Summary: What the title says. First fanfiction attempt.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't judge too hard I already know I am a bad writer. I wanted to try a bunch of one-shots of Annabeth coming to Percy's school so please just ignore my mistakes. I would love any constructive criticism or ideas you may have. Thanks for going along with my attempt at fanfiction. I am 14 so you can tell I am not the owner of any Percy Jackson characters. Duh. **

Hey, my name is Geneva Trolly (**A/N First name that came to mind, no offense intended.) **and I am the hottest girl at Goode High. My hair is long, blond, (Bleached) and wavy. My eyes are pale blue. Almost grey in some light. A wear little to no makeup ( It's caked on who is she trying to fool?). Before you make any assumptions, no I am not a slut. I have only slept with three guys to date. But none of them can compare to my next boyfriend. Percy Jackson. He is the hottest most popular guy at my school. Yes, he did disappear for a whole year, but now he is mysterious. Ahhh so dreamy. I moved here from LA three years ago and took over the school in three months. Percy can absolutely not resist the queen bee of the school. Besides, I know he likes me. Every time he has ever been asked out he always says he has a girlfriend. One time I got one of my minions, former minions, em boyfriends, to get him to talk about his so-called girlfriend. She apparently had blond hair, princess curls, and grey eyes. He also was told that she lives in Cali. He must be talking about me!

I was sitting in Homeroom after first period planning how I was going to ask out Percy when Clair (**A/N Based off me in seventh grade) **was called down to the office to show around this no girl. From California, I think. Too bad. Clair is one of my most loyal girls. While she may be a bit of an outsider for the rest of the group she followers without question. At least she may get the new girl to join us. Goodness knows we don't need another weirdo loner in this school. Anyway, the plan is that I will go up to Percy during the passing time between Homeroom and period one. We get ten whole minutes so plenty of time for us to make out before class starts once he says yes.

I saw Percy at his locker. I was all dressed and ready for the event. Sky blue tube top, denim short shorts, and some cute heeled sandals. Despite what you may think I did not look sluty at all. (**A/N Yes you do.) **I start walking up to Percy when Clair stops me. " Clair! I am about to ask out Percy! What could be so important that you stop me." "Sorry," Clair says, "But I think the new girl is going to make a move on Percy. Look at her over there!" Sure enough that new girl seemed to be eyeing my Percy. She was hot. Blond hair with princess curls, the perfect tan, she was perfectly muscular so she did not look masculine. She could have been the perfect Cali girl but for her eyes. Grey and stormy. They looked like she was planning the best way to kill you with every glance. She should really wear contacts. No boy would ever like her with eyes like that. " You go hold her back. She needs to learn not to mess with men." Nodding quickly Clair sped off to keep that girl out of my way. Now, I made my way over to Percy.

"Hey, Percy," I said in my sexiest voice. "Oh hey Geneva," he replied. My god his voice was sooooo dreamy. "Well Percy I was thinking because you are so shy, don't get me wrong, I think it's cute, to go out with me I would ask you myself." "Huh?' He tilted his head to the side a little like a puppy. Awwww I've rendered him speechless. "So you can pick me up at my house at eight. Go to a movie or something. Or we could just stay in as my parents aren't home. I don't normally have sex on the first date **(A/N Yes you do.) **but I could make an exception for you." No boy can resist the temptation of a hot girl like me. "Sorry but I have a girlfriend." "Wait what?" I sputtered. I quickly recovered. But the next thing I know I see that new girl freak push past Clair and walk up to Percy. "Hey Seaweed brain, did you miss me?" I looked at her in shock. How dare she insult my future boyfriend. " ANNABETH!" Percy exclaimed, spinning around to face her. "Yep, I transferred here to be with you!" Wait, could this be the girlfriend he was talking about? No, they must just be friends. No way my Percy would go for that freak. My hopes were dashed when Percy leaned down and kissed her passionately. I screamed, " Why are you kissing my boyfriend!" Then the freak, Annabell I think, turned to me. "Last I checked he has been my boyfriend for the past two years, and I doubt that he would ever go out with a slut like you." I was taken aback. How dare this freak talk back to me! "Percy just breaks up with this hoe and date me I know you want to!" I told Percy almost pleadingly. Normally boys would melt when I talked like this. But for some reason, not Percy. " DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A HOE EVER AGAIN. IN FACT DON" T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I was hurt. But then I realized Percy was just putting on a show to make me jealous. He just didn't realize he took it to far. So I quickly jumped up and kissed Percy. But just a second later I was on my back on the floor. Did that whore just Judo flip me?! " don't you dare ever come near my boyfriend again. If you do you'll be a lot worse off than you are right now." Her cool calm voice was even scarier than when Percy yelled at me. I shrunk back as she walked away with Percy.

That's how I met Percbeth, when they break up she will regret ever crossing me.

**This is probably the longest story I have ever written. Please let me know what I can do better, what I did well did anything. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback on my first chapter. I will try to use your advice for this next one. If you have any ideas for any characters please let me know it would help me with my writer's block. So I am going to do the same story from before in a different POV. I hope you like it. **

Annabeth

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh. I roll over to hit the snooze button, but then I remember. "Crap! I have school today!" I have this HUGE fear of waking up late for school. I think it may just be an Athena kid thing though because Malcome and some of the others in my cabin back at camp seem to have it. After checking my clock to make sure that I woke up on time and didn't set it wrong, ( It was fine.) I rolled out of bed and took a shower. Once I was out of the shower I took a long hard look in my suitcase to find the perfect outfit. Normally I don't care that much about what I wear but today was special. I had just moved from California to New York to spend my Eleventh and Twelfth grades of high school with my boyfriend Percy. I had a new apartment, thanks Mom, but was too tired last night to unpack. Back to the present. I pick out a grey T-shirt, some grey leggings, and some sneakers. I make sure to grab my keys as I rush out the door, hail a cab, and go to school. I get there about ten minutes early so I can get my schedule and find my locker before class.

When I get the school I go straight to the main office to get my schedule. A sweet little old office lady greeted me. "Hello dear, you must be the new student Annabeth Chase." "Yes, I was wondering if I could get my class schedule," I responded politly bouncing on my toes. Percy says it's hard to tell sometimes but I really am ADHD. It wound up taking half of homeroom to get me my schedule, as the office lady was not what one would call, tech-savvy. But when she did they had a guide come to show me around for the rest of the period. "Hi my name is Clair and I will help you find your locker and classes and stuff." The girl, Clair said with a smile. "Ok mine is 305." "Wow you are so lucky!" she gushes "You are right next to the hottest boy in school!" Hmmm, I smirk to myself, I doubt they could live up to Percy. Clair Babbels about her friend Geneva the whole way to my locker. Saying she will introduce me to her and stuff. I just politely nodd along, no really caring as long as I can hang out with Percy. When I get to my locker I see this slutty looking girl looking at MY seaweed brain. Clair seems to notice too and quickly turns to me and says "Wait here for a minute please," and rushes off to the slutty looking girl. After a quick exchange, Clair runs back over too me and says, "Sorry that was Geneva. Anyway, you can't go to your locker yet. She says she can't have you interfering when she asks out Percy, the hottest boy in school." and tries to block my path. I watch as that girl Geneva starts to flirt with Percy growing madder and madder. As soon as Percy says he has a girlfriend, (ME!), I start to walk over pushing past Clair. I feel a little bad. She seems like a nice girl, she just got caught up in the wrong crowd. Then I walk right up behind Percy and say "Hey seeweed brain, did you miss me?" Percy quickly spins around and exclains "ANNABETH!" My gods the look on his face was so cute. "Yep, I transferred here to be with you!" He looked so happy when I said that. Gods, could I have asked for a better boyfriend? Then Percy leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back showing how much I missed him. Then the next thing I know I hear that slut screaming " Why are you kissing my boyfriend!" Ugh, I broke away and gave her my death glare. The one that makes the Stolls go running when the TRY to prank me. "Last I checked he has been my boyfriend for the past two years, and I doubt that he would ever go out with a slut like you." Then that girl turned to Percy and almost pleadingly whined "Percy just breaks up with this hoe and date me I know you want to!" I stepped back surprised that she had mustered up the nerve to call me of all things a hoe. I turned to see Percy fuming. He hated it when people insulted me and got really overprotective. It was almost a nuisance sometimes. Next thing I know he is screaming at the girl " DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A HOE EVER AGAIN. IN FACT DON" T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Afterward, he turned back to me with almost a concerned look on his face and I smirked back at him, but before either of us could say anything Percy was pulled away from me and that **(A/N Please just excuse all the language I use.) **bitch kissed Percy! So I did what I do best I Judo fliped her too the floor. Then In my calmest voice, what Percy calls the I will kill you if you even dare to move voice, said, " don't you dare ever come near my boyfriend again. If you do you'll be a lot worse off than you are right now." Then I walked away with a stunned Percy in tow. "Would you mind giving me the rest of my tour?" A grin spread across his face "Of course Wise girl," we walked off to my next class hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. I have school and not a lot of time. Also ADD causes me to procrastinate so sorry if I do not update often. Any constructive criticism or tips on my writing would be greatly appreciated thak you. **


	3. Brett

**Thank you so much for all the views! I really thought only five people would see this. This next one will be a completely different story from the two before as I want to try something new. **

Brett POV **(A/N sorry if your name is Brett) **

Hey, my name is Brett, Star quarterback of Goode high and our resident player/ bad boy. I have dark brown hair brown eyes and am ripped. I don't even take steroids like a lot of guys on the team. **(*Cough, yes you do, *Cough). **There's this new girl at school, Annabeth and she is HOT. She's only been here a week and thankfully Percy Jackson has been out of town for a week-long swim meet. That jerk steals all the girl's hearts, but he always turns them down saying that he has a girlfriend. Percy's coming back today so after a whole week of making myself known to her, I will give her the privilege of being my girlfriend at lunch.

\- Time Skip!-

As I walk into the lunchroom I see Annabeth sitting in the corner alone trying to read a book. I walk over to her seat and slide in next to her, she nervously slides away from me. **(A/N Or she just hates you.) **She will have to stop reading when we get together, it's not becoming of a blond.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Without even looking up from her book she responds,

"Hey, Brett." Aww, she must be hiding her blush with her book.

"I have a gift for you but you have to come with me to get it." She looks up, kind of annoyed, and says,

"Fine."

I lead her up to the front of the cafeteria to where we have a microphone set up for announcements. On my way up I see Percy talking to his friends. All the better so he can see me reclaim my title as the most wanted guy in school.

"Ahem," I say into the microphone, getting everyone's attention. I look over and see Percy's jaw drop as he sees Annabeth. Oh, I will enjoy seeing his face when I take her from him. He can have my sloppy seconds when I am done with her.

"I would like to introduce my new girlfriend Annabeth Chase." I see Percy stan up looking angry. I smirked. I had finally beat the great Percy Jackson. Annabeth looked stunned. She must be so excited. I leaned down and kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. Instead, she pulled away and slapped me.

"What in Hades is wrong with you! I have a boyfriend and he is not you!" Next thing I know I am on the floor in a lot of pain. I try to get up but a foot is holding me down. I look up to see the face of Percy Jackson looking down at me in anger.

" No one messes with My girlfriend of two years without One, being judo flipped, and two, getting punched in the face." Next thing I know a searing pain erupts in my face. I hear a voice.

"Well, that's going to leave quite the black eye."

"He had it coming"

"I missed you seaweed brain."

"You to wise girl, now what are you doing at y hellscape of a school?" Ugh, I could hear the smile in his voice. I drag myself to the nurse but when she asks I just say I tripped. She doesn't seem to belive me but asks no further questions. I will not admit to even the nurse that I was beaten by Percy Jackson and his girlfriend.

**I have to admit writing the parts where people get beaten up is fun. Please let e know what you think! **


End file.
